Call for Mercy
by His-Lady-Outlaw
Summary: After Bens betrayal, Scarlet spider would have looked forward to fading away in the sea. but one perky little Greenette had other plans, and Ben was less than enthused at the idea of being saved and indebted to her. Till she was the one that needed saving, carried off by Zolas drones, forcing Ben to return and face his demons. BenXOc, Cecebeecs "Scarlet Love" inspired. T to be safe


**Datatdarrrrr!**  
 **I have no idea what I'm doing, as impulsive as ever!**

 **Basically, I when on a sci-fi binge, and... then got head shoted with a crazy OC!**  
 **cause why not, right...  
Oddly enough she was originally Voltron inspired**  
 **but** im **pretty sure it was just a mad mix of star wars, trek, Voltron, Erik flint and mass effect...**  
 **Any who! I was in the middle of Complaining that Ban-*cough* I** **mean- Ben had snuffed it.**  
 **and started this,**  
 **then got lazy and stopped!**

 **but then** i **found this epic fic called Scarlet love, and got face planted back into the fray!**  
 **so here it is!**  
 **its set just after Ben crashes the Helicarriar, and ends up just of the Carribean coast.  
how did he get on the wrong side of America you say?  
Well I dont really know?...  
physics and shit i guess!**

* * *

Ben,  
Ben!  
BEN!

To say that he woke in the dark void would not be the right words, he was just sort of there?  
With no time or solid thought to carry him.

The sound of someone screaming his name bounced around his head like a damn pinball machine, dammit why did Flash have to play that thing!  
It was one of maybe the clouded his thoughts.  
faces, name voices.  
they all swam in and out of his vision. fragments of people he once knew, that once cared if he was dead or alive.  
Before he had been swallowed by this endless void.  
guess that was Karma right?  
but that was no comfort, he could still see it  
Peters face when he had betrayed the only friends he ever had,  
The coldness in his heart, funny, he never knew he had one?  
Hearing Val screaming for him over the Radio, as the heliocarriar plummeted into the sea, closer, closer.

Oh well he was dead now anyway.

He was dead right?….

Ben floated in the emptiness a little longer, he really shouldn't care right?  
I mean if this was death, it was a hell of a lot more boarding than having to listen to Cho's terrible music taste.

But sure, he would let what every was left of his humanity win, and take a shot at curiosity.  
Though his scenes were heavily numbed, he could vaguely feel his arms resting at his sides.  
Something easy, he decided,  
So he raised his arms.  
And…...immediately regretted it…  
An agony drove its spear tip into his flesh, and the blissful numbness was reduced to embers as what felt like hell fire burnt his insides.

Nope!

Nope!  
Bad idea!

As the taste of ironic filled his mouth, he choked for air and found his throat raw and dry.

Still alive  
Definitely still alive!  
And sorely regretting it.

The empty darkness was suddenly a hell of a better

Fighting the urge to move, Ben fought to control his breathing, his heart hammered in overdrive.  
But slowly it calmed,  
He licked his lip's, but found even his tongue was dry of moisture.  
Whatever had been causing the numbness was gone, and Ben became aware of scratchy leaves that he rested on, he was face up, though has his senses righted themselves he felt a dense stiff shape beneath it.  
not sprawled over the ground but resting on a bed of some kind?  
A table maybe?  
Or a lab bed, the idea didn't comfort him.  
In all honestly the possibility of being back in Ock's lab as a guinea pig made him want to get up even more, Ben tried to open his eye's, and failed.  
Never in his life had he been his weak, it made him angry.

But with his suddenly revived to life, more pressing matters returned!  
He had to figure out where he was, where were the others?  
He replayed the events with new diligence.

Betraying the team, telling Ock Peters name, putting May in harm's way.  
Memories that left a bitter taste in his mouth, the looks in theirs eyes, they truly hated him now  
maybe it would haven been better if he had drowned after all?  
Val had nearly done it herself, but now her life was ruined too.  
All because of him,  
internally he snarled, to himself than anyone else.  
God dammit what was he thinking, he handed them over to Ock, Ock of all people, the guy that likes dissecting things for a fun weekend activity!  
Ben felt his breathing began to rise with his conflicting emotions.  
He remembered turning his back against Ock, saving May, steering the airship into the sea  
And… and, nothing?  
The gaps in his memory were less that positive.  
More questions invaded his head.  
He had to get out off here.  
That was clear enough.

He tried to turn his head and received a sharp split of pain over her collarbone  
Yip!  
Still a bad idea.  
So he couldn't move, perfect, just perfect  
So instead he settled, letting his other senses tell the story.  
First thing he realised that the faint breeze that moved to freely to be contained, he was outside?  
The warm touch of the sun fell on his skin, he could see the bright light through his eyelids, but it was fractured as if flittering through a canopy?  
Second was the overselling scent of salt, and sigh of waves, how could he not have noticed it sooner.  
Something else played on the breeze, something sweeter, he couldn't pin it.

And something more important, something that turned his blood cold and his fists tighten.  
He wasn't alone.  
their was someone approaching from the left,  
The footsteps weren't those of heels on a steel floor, it was the fine crunch and shuffle of barefoot on sands and dirt.  
It didn't make any sense, if it wasn't a lab what else could it be?  
he tried to organise his thoughts.  
But they wouldn't stay in line, it fustrated him to no end, made him want to punch something.

He could hear the stranger moving about, definitely too light on foot to be Ock, and it didn't appear to be any S.H.E.I.L.D. medic either?  
Any how, He was in no condition to fight, or even stand for that matter.

He want to growl, show his stingers, scare the attacker away.  
The stranger was approaching, closer, closer.  
A Shadow fell over him, cutting off the sun's light.  
It was now or never!  
Then, he felt something, ridiculously amazing, something unbelievable.  
The cool trickle of water spilling over his dry lips, his mouth opened without his consent.  
And he gulped at the clear water like it was life itself.  
Another trickle found its way to his mouth.

Forgetting the pain he tried to grab at the bottle, eager to down it all.  
But a hand easily restrained him.  
"Steady" the voice of the stranger spoke "just a little at a time"

Their calmness frustrated him, he was dying of thirst here, he wanted to empty its contents into his mouth.  
But at that moment, some of the water crashed against the raw back of his throat and he coughed violently,  
it hurt, hurt like hell and his gritted his teeth.  
"Take it easy" the voice called, "theirs plenty here"  
A hand curved the back of his neck, unable to protest Ben felt the stranger lift him slightly, and returned the lip of the bottle to his mouth, reluctantly Ben obeyed, more so because he didn't want the stranger to stop than actually doing as he was told?  
Letting the stranger tip the water into his mouth a trickle at a time, as painfully slow.  
Again he tried forced open his eyes, but they remained sealed.

Finally the bottle was emptied and the Stranger laid him back down,  
Ben swallowed comfortable for what felt like years.  
Taking a deep breath of clean air, feeling the coolness on his teeth and mouth.  
The splash of water caught his attention, it wasn't far off, and shallow, like a bowl of water.  
He wondered if he should try to move again, the stranger was helping him, but Ock had helped him to, and look how that had turned out?  
He tried to open his eyes again, but a goop appeared to have sealed them shut.  
He wanted to rub them, but his arms ignored their orders to move.  
Footsteps told of the stranger's return, Ben hearing informing him as they sat down beside him.  
Then the feeling of a cloth ran over his face, he nearly smiled.  
Nearly.  
The cloth worked round his eyes, cleaning away the goop.  
Then moved away, the watch chimed again then she returned to wipe his jaw  
"Try to open them" the voice said, it occurred to the scarlet spider that it was oddly light.  
With great effort, he managed to crack open his eyelids, at first everything was a blur of colours.  
But as he blinked, and found it easier, and his vision clearer, the shadow over him took shape.

It was a pale face, of a girl, he saw,  
Framed with bright Shamrock green hair, it was short and roughly cut, like she had done it herself. It fell over her face. For a moment, the hair took his focus.  
He blinked again, trying to take in the rest of her face,  
…..and immediately focused on her hair again, it seemed to poked out in all directions.  
It was weird, he didn't like it.

"Tha's weird hair" he croaked, without thinking,  
It vaguely occurred to him that it was rather rude….but the light headedness was still messing with him.  
Scarlet spider everyone, master of seduction.  
But the face smiled, a crooked lopsided grin, Ben spotted a pair of unusually pointed canines.  
"Buts its the only kind i have?" she replied "more water?"

"Please" he croaked, god, wasn't he polite today.  
He must be really messed up?

Green set down the bowl of water and cloth and got up,

Ben followed her absently with his eyes, as she made her way to a man-made table not far away, he was right in his guess that he was outside, the shelter he was in was little more than a lean-to, with a canopy of palm leaves to shelter them from the sun's blazing warmth,  
Craning his neck as slowly as he could he turned to the sound of the sea  
Now with his cleared sight, he took in the view, he was closer to the shore than he had realised.  
The lean-to residing just beyond the tree line of palms, the deep green framed the golden sands and endless sea beyond.  
It was round about then he realised how tired he was, the lull of the waves the breath of wind of his skin.  
Sleep was digging its clawing into his flesh,  
Green reappeared, a bottle of water in one hand, and a wooden plate of what appeared to be green paste in the other.  
She settled back down beside him,  
"Who are you" he managed, thought is was rather abrupt and Green blinked, the luminous shades of blue and violet shone beneath the long lashes.  
Till suddenly a smile spread across her lips, so effortless.  
Suddenly Ben found himself somewhere else, years ago, he was at the edge of the sewer tunnels, taking him first steps out of the damp darkness, feeling the sun spread over his skin, so bright, so warm.

A hand cup the side of his head, in a blink the memory was gone, and he was staring into the endless eyes of his company.

"Its Mercy" she smiled with a voice like sunset.  
The water was forgotten, and all but a moment he coaxed deep into the arms of sleep, the hush of the sweet scent, carried on the breeze, and the lone hums of Merc as she hovered by him.

* * *

 **Well then!  
that was a bit of a shotgun writing run!**

 **anywho, let me know its any good!**  
 **you can let me know if its crap too if you like.**


End file.
